Such a device is generally intended to equip an inner vehicle space, in particular of an automobile, such as a rear trunk.
For example, document CN 201317319 describes an object holder assembly in which the base of the separator is positioned in holes pierced in the floor to produce a partition.
However, the shapes and sizes of the objects able to be held by such a holder assembly are limited by the arrangement of the holes. Furthermore, the mechanical fastening of such a separator is not ensured in case of impact of the vehicle.